


It Wasn’t Jack O’Conner

by Firerocket123456



Category: Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Jack gets accused and suspended from his Preschool, so it’s down to Brian, Mia, Letty, & Dom to let him back in.





	1. Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Mia had just finished washing the dishes and drying them. She loved doing the dishes and cleaning the house. Especially with rubber gloves. When she was younger, she would always help her mom do the dishes after dinner. She was extremely helpful.

But just as she was about to remove the yellow rubber gloves from her hands, Brian came in with an angry look on his face.

”Brian, what is it?“ Mia asked with a worried look as she removed the gloves from her hands and put them on the tap.

”This. Email.“ Brian said slowly as he showed Mia his iPhone X.

Mia scanned the email and was furious to read what it said.

”Jack’s been suspended from Preschool?!“ Mia said fiercely

”Yep.“ Brian says, adding a sarcastic smile

”Why?!“ 

”No idea,“ Brian said as he switched off his phone and put it in his pocket.

”But we need to prove that he didn’t do whatever he’s been accused of.“

”Okay. But first, let’s get answer number one out of the way.“ Mia said as she followed Brian into the hall.

”Which is?“

”Which one of us is gonna go get him?“

”I’ll go.“ Brian said a few seconds later as he got his trainers on and tied his shoelaces and got the car keys to the Porsche.

”You sure?“ Mia asked with a sad look

”Absolutely,“ Brian answered

”You’ve picked him up from Preschool more times than I have. So I think I’ll go.“

”Okay. Fair enough.“ 

”I love you.“ Brian said as he kissed Mia on the lips

”You too!“ 

Brian then left to go pick up Jack.

Brian and Mia lived around 2 to 5 minutes away from Jack’s Preschool, depending on the traffic. It was just around the corner.

”Hi, I’m Brian O’Conner, I’m here to pick up Jack.“ Brian said to the receptionist.

”Jack, your Daddy’s here to pick you up.“ 

Jack then slowly walked towards his father in sadness and despair.

Brian then lifted Jack up and kissed him.

Then they left without saying a word.

A few minutes later they arrived back home.

”Daddy?“ Jack whispered loudly enough for Brian to hear

”Yeah, buddy?“ Brian asked as he turned around

”What’s gonna happen now?“

”I don’t know, bud. But at least you’ll get to spend the day with Mommy since I’ll sadly be at work tomorrow.“

”Okay.“ Jack answered sadly

Brian then opened the door and Jack hopped outside.

”We’re back!“ Brian called into the hallway

Mia walked into the hallway from the bathroom and smiled at her son

”Hi, sweetie.“ Mia said as Jack hugged her.

”Hi, Mommy...“ Jack answered weakly, adding a few tears as Mia lifted him up

”Oh, honey, don’t cry.“ Mia whispered as she got some tissues out of the tissue box and wiped Jack’s tears away, kissing him on the forehead and both cheeks afterwards.

”That better?“ Mia whispered in a soft hushed tone

”Fanks, Mommy.“ Jack said with a smile as Mia lowered him down and he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

”Don’t play for too long,” Mia called from the bottom of the stairs.

”Uncle Dom & Auntie Letty are coming over for dinner. It’s your favourite.“

”Mac’n cheese?“

”Yep.“

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. So Brian opened it since he was closer to the door.

It was Dom & Letty.

”Hey guys, come on in.“ 

”Thanks, little sister.“ Dom teases as he and Letty both step inside

”Hey!“ Mia says as she punches her brother’s arm softly

”Where’s Jack?“ Letty asked as she looked around

”Upstairs in his room.“ Brian said as he pointed up the stairs

”He upset?“ Dom asked

”Yes.“ Mia answered back with a sigh

”Big sigh.“ Letty teased

”I’ve sighed bigger,“ Mia answers back with a frown

”By the way, Letty, I love your boots.“ 

”Thanks. Just bought ‘em.“

”Auntie Letty!“ Jack called as he ran down the stairs and jumped into her arms

”Hi, baby.“ Letty replies as she bounces Jack up and begins to rock him up and down 

”Have you been behaving?“ 

”Of course I have!“ Jack protested

”Haven’t I Mommy?“ 

”I’m not sure, baby,“ Mia sing-songed 

”There was that time you took Mommy’s phone and downloaded Angry Birds without me knowing.“

”Oooh....“ Letty whispered

”So I’m pretty sure we both know the answer to that question. Don’t we?“ Mia added as she folded her arms.

”Yeah.“ Jack answered weakly

”D’ya want me to teach you how to pass the hard levels?“ Dom asked 

”Okay.“

”After dinner. And after completing a few hard levels, it’ll be bedtime.“ Mia said as the oven pinged

”Smells good.“ Letty says as she bounces Jack up again as they walked over to the dining room

”It’s Mac’n cheese!“

Letty gasped

”Really?“

”Yeah!“

Letty giggles and kisses Jack’s forehead and both cheeks and then placed him down in the ”special“ seat.

Brian then got a knife and started to cut the mac’n cheese.

”Dinner is served!“


	2. Time at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s wrong, bud?“ Letty asked as she and Mia sat on the bed beside the four year old
> 
> ”I’m just upset that I’m not playing with my friends...“
> 
> ”Oh, baby.“ Mia whispers as she lifted him up onto her lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

”No! Not again.“ Jack complained adding a sad look

”What’s wrong?“ Dom asked as he sat down on the couch next to his nephew, looking at Angry Birds on his sister’s phone.

”Can’t get passed this hard level of Angwy Birds...“ Jack mumbled

”I struggled with that level too,“ Dom said as he arched an eyebrow

”But I found a way to complete any hard level on any game.“

Dom smiled

”What is it, Uncle Dom?“ Jack asked desperately

”It’s simple: do the hard part first, then the easy part last. Simple as that.“

Jack listened very carefully as Dom explained everything, and he gave it a try.

And it worked!

Jack passed so many hard levels, he didn’t realise what the time was.

Jack was just about to complete the final level when he heard the words from his mother’s mouth that he hated the most at nighttime.

”Time for bed, Jack.“ Mia called as she stood by the living room door with a smile on her face.

”Mommy!“ Jack whined 

”I’m sorry, munchkin, but that’s what we said.“ 

Mia smiles as she walks over and lifts Jack up and placed him beside her hip

”You can play it tomorrow.“ she adds as she takes her iPhone 8 and switches it off

Jack mumbles softly in sadness

”Don’t start, honey.“ Mia says in a stern voice as she bounces Jack back up and kisses him

”I don’t wanna go to bed.“

”Fine,“ Brian says as he turns off the TV and stands up and removes his belt from his trousers

”Then you’ll get 10 with the belt!“

”NOOO!!!“ Jack whined as he buried his face in his mother’s neck.

But then Dom snickered and wouldn’t stop. Then Mia, Jack, and Letty joined in.

”What?“ Brian yells with a pout

”What’s so funny?!“

”Oh, nothing.“ Dom answered as he squeezed his lips

”Just look at those pink underpants!“ Mia calls as she points at Brian’s underwear and everyone laughs

”Don’t look at my underwear!“ Brian snaps as he tried to grab his trousers

He eventually pulled them back up as Dom, Mia, Letty, and Jack continued laughing.

”IT’S NOT FUNNY,“ Brian shouted

”BE QUIET!!! JACK, BED. NOW!!!“

Jack whimpered and buried his face in Mia’s neck for the second time.

”Okay, sweetheart, let’s go,“ Mia whispers as she takes Jack upstairs

”I’m sorry you’re so scared.“

”You want me to help settle him down?“ Letty asked as Mia was halfway up the stairs with Jack hanging over her shoulder

”I’ve put him to sleep many times when I used to babysit him, even when he was a baby. I miss those days.“ 

”Sure. Come on!“

Letty then followed Mia up the stairs to Jack’s bedroom.

Jack was already in his pyjamas since Mia gave him his bath beforehand, and he jumped into bed.

”Goodnight, Jack.“ Letty whispered as she handed him his favourite stuffed animal.

Mia pulled the duvet onto her son and kissed his forehead.

”Goodnight, honey. Tomorrow you’ll get to spend the day with the two of us. Since Daddy & Uncle Dom will be away tomorrow. You excited?“

Jack managed to smile

”Yeah!“

Mia and Letty both kissed Jack on the cheek, then left the room.

”See ya, Jack.“ Brian said as he tied the shoelace on his left shoe when he was done tying his right.

”Be good for your Mom and Aunt Letty.“ Dom added as the two of them got into Brian’s Porsche.

”Bye, Daddy. Bye, Uncle Dom.“ Jack called from the front door.

Brian then shut the door to the steering wheel, started the engine, and drove away with Dom in the passenger seat.

Jack was a little bit upset, so Letty crouched down beside him.

”Don’t be upset, little man,“ Letty said as she stroked her nephew’s hair with a smile

”You’ll see your Daddy tomorrow. Until then, you can have fun with us.“

Letty then picked Jack up with a smile and they went inside

They walked into the kitchen to see Mia take the yellow rubber gloves off the sink and open the right one first and put her hand inside and pulled it until her fingers reached the end. Then she did the same with the other.

She was wearing the same dress with a pink cardigan when Dom came to tell Brian about Owen Shaw in Fast & Furious 6.

She moved her hair away from her eyes and was about to turn on the tap when she heard Jack giggling so she walked into the living room and saw Letty on the couch, tickling Jack’s bare feet with an open mouth smile. 

Mia could tell he was enjoying it a lot

”Having fun?“ 

”Mommy!“ Jack said happily as he escaped Letty’s grasp and jumped into his mother’s arms

”Hi, baby,“ Mia answered back as she kissed his cheek 

”What did you do to him?“ she added with a concerned look on her face

”I was just tickling him,“ Letty answered back

”And why are you wearing rubber gloves?“

”I was just about to start doing the dishes.“ Mia answered back as she lowered Jack down

”Actually, I might clean the house, since I’ve got these rubber gloves on, and I love these babies.“ 

”Oh, hell no!“

Mia then walked back into the kitchen, turned on the tap, and began to clean the dishes.

”So what are you gonna clean first?“ Letty asks a few minutes later as Mia starts scrubbing Jack’s favourite cereal bowl with her sponge

”Hmmm... I might start by dusting the family photos.“ Mia replied as she placed the bowl onto the drying rack

”Since Jack loves the photos of me and him being cleaned the most. And I like cleaning the windows, mopping the floor, and other things.“

”Does Jack like the photos with the three of you all together? You, him, and Brian?“ Letty asked after Mia said how much Jack loved family photos

”Surprisingly, no.“ 

”No? Why not?“

”I have absolutely no idea.“

Mia then started to wash the plate Jack had at breakfast, and she did a very good job. But was then interrupted in her thoughts when she heard her son’s voice say:

”What are you doin’, Mommy?“

Mia then spun around, and almost made Jack fall over due to her skirt twirl

”I’m washing the dishes, baby.“ Mia answered as she crouched down and pulled Jack closer, adding a kiss to the cheek.

”To make them all nice and clean for later.“

”Yay!“ Jack cheered as he threw his arms in the air

Mia chuckled and lifted her son up, smiling.

”Mommy loves you, you know that, right?“ Mia whispered as she wiggled noses with her son, then pressed her lips to it.

”I love your dress, Mommy.“ Jack answered back to his mother

”Thanks, baby. That’s so sweet.“

Mia then lowered the young boy back down, and began to continue washing the dishes.

****

”Auntie Letty?“ Jack asked a few hours later as he hopped onto the couch and sat on her lap

”Yeah?“ Letty answered as Jack curls up into her

”Have you seen Mommy?“ 

”I think she’s outside washing the car.“

Letty then picked Jack up and the two of them went outside to see if Letty was correct.

They walked out the front door to see Mia washing the car windows with her sponge and a bucket of soapy water.

”Hi, little man.“ Mia said as she placed the sponge in the bucket and kissed Jack’s cheek

”Hi, Mommy.“ Jack answered back as he smiled

”What are you doin’?“

”I’m washing the car, honey.“ 

Mia then crouched down and started to wash the tires.

”Well, we’ll leave you to it,“ Letty said a few minutes after watching her friend clean the car.

”Jack just wanted to know where you were.“

”OK, thanks.“

Letty then bounced Jack back up as they turned around and went back inside.

Mia smiled

****

Mia then put the cleaning products bucket on the coffee table and stretched her arms to get ready.

She was about to take the rubber gloves out and put them on when she heard her son’s voice:

”Make everything nice and clean, Mommy!“

Mia had to laugh at that, there was no way she couldn’t!

”Come here, sweetheart.“ she called to him whilst chuckling

Jack ran towards Mia and jumped into her arms in excitement.

He then shrieked when Mia lifted him up with an open mouthed smile and a kiss to the cheek

”Why don’t you go play with aunt Letty, honey? While I start cleaning?“ 

”Okay!“ Jack answered as his mother lowered him down

She then picked up the gloves and put them on

UPDATE WILL BE SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is coming out soon.


	3. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s up?“ Letty asked with a concerned look
> 
> ”Hmmm?“ Mia responded as turned to look at Letty as she held the mop
> 
> ”That face and slow speech after someone you know very well, means something is up. My best guess, is that you’re worried about Jack.“ Letty added with a grin
> 
> ”Wow,“ Mia said quietly as she put the mop in the bucket and placed it by the wall
> 
> ”You’re right, I am worried about Jack.“ she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!! 
> 
> I’m so sorry, I know it’s been months, since I’ve edited this, it’s because I’ve been busy with my other stories!! 
> 
> Feel free to check them out if you haven’t already!!

”Hey, girl.“ Letty said cheerfully as she looked at the sight of Mia in her flowery dress and pink cardigan, wearing yellow rubber gloves and mopping the kitchen floor with a deck mop

”Hey, Letty.“ Mia responded as she dipped the mop into the bucket a few times and rinsed it and began to do more S patterns

”I’ve just played with Jack in his room,“ Letty added as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”He has a lot of Cars diecast.“ 

”Yeah, he sure does.“ Mia added slowly as she continued to mop

”What’s up?“ Letty asked with a concerned look

”Hmmm?“ Mia responded as turned to look at Letty as she held the mop

”That face and slow speech after someone you know very well, means something is up. My best guess, is that you’re worried about Jack.“ Letty added with a grin

”Wow,“ Mia said quietly as she put the mop in the bucket and placed it by the wall

”You’re right, I am worried about Jack.“ she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”Why?“ Letty asked as she folded her arms 

”I just don’t know why Jack’s been suspended,“ Mia started as she placed her hands on her head 

”It doesn’t make any sense.“ she added

”Yeah, it is quite strange.“ Letty agreed

Mia then continued to mop the floor 

****

A few hours after Mia had mopped the kitchen floor, she had started to clean the windows

”There we go,“ she started as she folded the paper towel into a rectangle and continued wiping 

”All clean.“ she added with a smile

Mia then pulled her gloves up

”Still cleaning, huh?“ Letty said as she stood by the doorway of the living room

”Yeah, I am.“ Mia responded as she sprayed the next window and ripped the paper towel and began wiping again

”You love it, don’t you?“ Letty then teased as she folded her arms with a smile 

”Yeah... I do.“ Mia responded slowly as she scrubbed a stain that wouldn’t budge

”Still worried about Jack, huh?“ Letty then said as she solved why Mia was still acting strangely 

It was obvious 

Mia sighed in response 

”Yes...“ she confessed

”How am I always right?“ Letty teased 

Mia chuckled

”I have no idea.“

Mia and Letty then hear faint sobbing coming from Jack’s room

”Honey, are you okay?“ Mia called as she pressed the paper towel to the window

”I’ll go.“ Letty replied as she turned around and left

”Right behind you.“ Mia called back as she put the paper towel down and followed Letty upstairs

They walked into Jack’s room to see Jack crying on his bed 

”What’s wrong, bud?“ Letty asked as she and Mia sat on the bed beside the four year old  


”I’m just upset that I’m not playing with my friends...“  


”Oh, baby.“ Mia whispers as she lifted him up onto her lap

”It’s gonna be okay, sweetie.“ Letty responded as she rubbed Jack’s back as he cuddled into Mia with a few tears running down his cheeks

Mia then got off the bed as she held Jack and began to sway side to side as she let out a soft shushing sound 

”It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay,“ she whispered softly as she kissed Jack’s cheek

”Mommy’s here.“ 

She then rocked him until he calmed down 

Mia then sat back down on the bed and kissed his cheek 

”It’s okay, sweetie, Mommy’s here,“ Mia cooed with a smile that also made Letty smile 

”Everything’s gonna be okay, shh, shh.“ she added as she kissed his forehead

She then did a few leg rocks until Jack had calmed down completely

”It’s okay, honey,“ Mia then whispered as she got some tissues out and started to wipe Jack’s tears away

”It’s okay, honeybear, Mommy’s here.“ she added as she fixed her flowery skirt

”It’s okay, buddy,“ Letty whispered as she kissed Jack’s cheek

”We just need to figure out why you’re not allowed back at Preschool, and then everything will be fine.“ she added as Mia stroked Jack’s hair

”We’re gonna get to the bottom of this, okay?“ Mia then said to her son

”Okay.” Jack responded with a smile 

Mia and Letty both smiled back

Together, they hug Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and please feel free to check out some of my other stories!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this!!


End file.
